Murder Feats
Focuses on bonuses and abilities centered around killing opponents more quickly and more efficiently. Sample feats include Calculated Kill, Eviscerate, Remorseless, and Stealthy. Fighters may select Murder feats as bonus feats. Backstab Murder Prerequisites: Calculated Kill or Sneak Attack class feature, Hide and Move Silently 9 ranks. Benefit: If you attack a flat-footed opponent, every successful attack is an automatic a critical threat (you must still make a critical confirmation roll). In addition, you deal 1 extra point of damage for every murder feats you have with all such attacks. Behead Murder Prerequisites: Dex 23, Cold Blood, Remorseless. Benefit: Whenever you gain benefits of Remorseless, every slashing weapon you wield is treated as if it had the vorpal enchantment while the benefits of Remorseless are active. If you have 3 epic murder feats, creatures with regeneration that you behead cannot regenerate lost heads. Calculated Kill Murder Prerequisites: Dex 13, Hide and Move Silently 4 ranks. Benefit: Same as Sneak Attack, but extra damage you deal is 1 point, and an additional 1 point for every murder feat you have, instead of the normal damage bonus. This extra damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. Special: If you have sneak attack, add extra damage from it and from this feat together. Calculated kill cannot be used as prerequisite for classes or feats that specifically require sneak attack. Camouflage Murder Prerequisites: Stealthy, Hide 15 ranks. Benefit: You can use the Hide skill in any sort of terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. If you have 21 ranks in Hide, you can use the Hide skill even while being observed. Cold Blood Murder Prerequisites: Remorseless, base attack bonus +13. Benefit: Whenever you gain benefits of Remorseless, the base critical threat range of your weapons doubles and you automatically confirm critical threats while the benefits of Remorseless are active. This doubling stacks with Improved Critical and the keen magical ability. If you have 9 murder feats, whenever you gain benefits of remorseless, you also suppress charm effects, including ones already affecting you. Coup de Pardon Murder Prerequisites: Dex 15, Base attack bonus +6. Benefit: You can perform coup de grace as a standard action. If you have 5 murder feats, you can perform coup de grace action against opponents who are stunned. If you have 9 murder feats, you can perform coup de grace action against opponents who are dazed. Crippling Strike Murder Prerequisites: Calculated Kill or Sneak Attack class feature, Hide and Move Silently 13 ranks. Benefit: An opponent that takes extra damage from your Calculated Kill or sneak attack also suffers 2 points of Strength damage. Ability points lost to damage return on their own at the normal rate of healing ability damage. Death Attack Murder Prerequisites: Calculated Kill or Sneak Attack class feature, Hide and Move Silently 12 ranks. Benefit: If you study a victim for 3 rounds and then make a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target (your choice). While studying the victim, you can undertake other actions so long as your attention stays focused on the target and the target does not detect or recognize you as an enemy. If the victim of such an attack fails a Fortitude save (DC 5 + half your character level + your Int bonus + 1 for every 2 murder feats you have) against the kill effect, she dies. If the saving throw is failed against the paralysis effect, the victim is rendered helpless and unable to act for 1d6 rounds plus 1 rounds for every 2 murder feats you have. If the victim’s saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal sneak attack. Once you have completed the 3 rounds of study, you must make the death attack within the next 3 rounds. If a death attack is attempted and fails (the victim makes her save) or if you don't launch the attack within 3 rounds of completing the study, 3 new rounds of study are required before you can attempt another death attack. Eviscerate Murder Prerequisites: Dex 15, Calculated Kill or Sneak Attack class feature, Hide and Move Silently 12 ranks. Benefit: You can attempt to kill a wounded creature. Make a melee attack as a full-round action. If you deal at least one point of damage and the creature has 25% or less current hit points, it must make a Fortitude save (DC 5 + half your character level + your Dex bonus + 1 for every 2 murder feats you have) or die. This is a death effect. Creatures immune to sneak attacks or critical hits are immune to this ability. Gouge Murder Prerequisites: Calculated Kill or Sneak Attack class feature, Hide and Move Silently 15 ranks. Benefit: You can attempt to damage or remove eyes of a foe. Make a melee attack with a piercing or slashing weapon as a full-round action with a -4 penalty to hit. If you deal at least one point of damage, the target must make a Fortitude save (DC 5 + half your character level + your Dex bonus + 1 for every 2 murder feats you have) or lose their eyes and become blind as a result. Creatures immune to sneak attack or critical hits are immune to this ability. Lost eyes can be restored by spells that regrow lost body parts, such as regenerate, or by polymorphing. Improved Sneak Attack Epic Prerequisites: +8d6 sneak attack or similar ability. Benefit: Add one die of damage to your sneak attack (or similar ability) of the same type that it currently grants. Special: This feat may be taken multiple times. It's effects stack. Killer Fingers Unarmed See Unarmed feats. Killer Instinct Epic In combat you achieve a zen-like focus, allowing you to strike killing blows without preparation. Prerequisites: Death attack feat or class ability, sneak attack +5d6. Benefit: You need not spend 3 rounds preparing for a death attack; instead you only need take a standard action to prepare for the death attack. Killing Impulse Murder Prerequisites: Remorseless, base attack bonus +6. Benefit: Whenever you gain benefits of Remorseless, you also gain a +1 morale bonus for every murder feat you have on Will saves and you ignore concealment up to 20% while the benefits of Remorseless are active. (Creatures with 20% or less concealment can be affected by your sneak attacks or Calculated Kills, if you have those abilities). In addition, if under effects of any hostile enchantment spell, you can re-roll the save (as per the slippery mind ability) whenever Remorseless activates. Lingering Damage Epic Prerequisites: Cripping Strike feat or class ability, +8d6 sneak attack. Benefit: Any time you deal damage with a sneak attack, that target takes damage equal to your sneak attack bonus damage at the start of your next turn as well. Malice Murder Prerequisites: Calculated Kill or Sneak Attack class feature, base attack bonus +15. Benefit: The effects of Crippling Strike, Mutilate, Peel Skin, Rupture, and Slice are triggered on a successfully confirmed critical hit in addition to their normal conditions. Manslaughter Murder See Command feats. Master Poisoner Murder Prerequisites: Craft (poison) 15 ranks, Poisoner. Benefit: Increase DC of any poison you create or deliver by +1 for every 2 murder feats you have. All poisons you create are undetectable with detect poison spell. If you have 9 murder feats, there is something unnatural about your poisons. Spells that grant poison immunity merely confer a +4 bonus on saves against your poisons instead. Mutilate Murder Prerequisites: Calculated Kill or Sneak Attack class feature, Slice, Hide and Move Silently 12 ranks. Benefit: An opponent that takes extra damage from your Calculated Kill or sneak attack also suffers -5 penalty to one of his speed types of your choice. Types of speed based on supernatural, spell, or spell-like abilities cannot be affected. Speed penalties from multiple attacks are cumulative. A creature with its speed reduced to zero falls prone, but can still usually crawl at 5 ft. per round using a full round action. Peel Skin Murder Prerequisites: Calculated Kill or Sneak Attack class feature, Slice, Hide and Move Silently 15 ranks. Benefit: An opponent that takes extra damage from your Calculated Kill or sneak attack also has its damage reduction lowered by 1 point, and extra 1 for every 2 murder feats you have. If the target has more than one type of DR, all types are affected. Peeling effects from multiple attacks are cumulative. DR granted by magical enchantments or effects cannot be affected by this feat. Effects that cure Constitution damage also remove the DR penalty from this feat at the same ratio. Poisoner Murder Prerequisites: Craft (poison) 8 ranks. Benefit: You don't risk accidentally poisoning yourself when dealing with poisons. You also gain +2 bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 murder feats you have on saves against poison and on Craft (poison) checks. If you have 7 murder feats, you can create weak poisons from second-grade materials. Once per day, by spending 30 minutes and 1/10th of a poison's market value in gp, you can create one dose of any poison found in Dungeon Master Guide. No Craft check is necessary, but those poisons have save DC lowered by 2. Poisons created in such way loses their qualities after 24 hours. Remorseless Murder Prerequisites: Hide and Move Silently 6 ranks. Benefit: Whenever you kill an opponent who yields experience points (even if you don't gain the XP right away), you gain a +1 morale bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 murder feats you have, on attack rolls, intimidate, hide, and move silently checks, and saves against fear. Bonuses last for 1 round for every murder feat you have. Multiple applications of these bonuses do not stack, but will refresh the duration of the effects. Rupture Murder Prerequisites: Calculated Kill or Sneak Attack class feature, Hide and Move Silently 12 ranks. Benefit: An opponent that takes extra damage from your Calculated Kill or sneak attack also begins to bleed for 1 point of damage, and extra 1 point for every 2 murder feats you have, per round at the start of your turn. Bleeding effects from multiple attacks are cumulative. Bleeding stops as soon as the character is healed at least 1 point of damage. Slice Murder Prerequisites: Calculated Kill or Sneak Attack class feature, Hide and Move Silently 9 ranks. Benefit: An opponent that takes extra damage from your Calculated Kill or sneak attack also suffers a -2 penalty on all Fortitude saves. If you have 5 murder feats, you also cause same penalty on Reflex saves. This penalty to saves goes away at the rate of 1 point per day for each save. Save penalties from multiple attacks are cumulative. Effects that cure Dexterity damage also remove Reflex penalty at the same ratio. Effects that cure Constitution damage also remove Fortitude penalty at the same ratio. Sneak Attack Of Opportunity Epic Prerequisites: Sneak attack +8d6, opportunist class feature. Benefit: Any attack of opportunity you make is considered a sneak attack. Stalker Murder Prerequisites: Dex 13. Benefit: Hide and Move Silently are class skills for you. You automatically gain the +3 miscellaneous bonus for both skills. If you have Heavy Armor Proficiency, you gain a +1 dodge bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 murder feats you have to AC while wearing padded, leather, studded leather, or chain shirt armor or no armor. Stealthy Murder Benefit: You get a +2 bonus on all Hide and Move Silently checks, and extra +1 for every 2 murder feats you have. Vanish Murder Prerequisite: Dex 25, Stealthy, any 4 other murder feats. Benefit: You can become invisible for 1 round per day for every 2 murder feats you have. The duration of the effect need not be consecutive rounds. Activating this ability is a free action. Category:Feats